Trying to Move On
by Storywriter
Summary: Will Michael risk his freedom to see Sara?
1. Chapter 1

Trying to Move On 

It had been three weeks since the escape from Fox River Prison. Michael Scofield kept out of sight so that nobody would recognize him. The only thing that he missed about being in prison was Sara Tancredi. Michael admiited to himself that he missed her. Sara might have been the only reason to stay in prison. The bacic reason he got himself into prison was to save his brother Lincoln Burrows. Now that was done, Michael couldn't stop thinking about her.

Michael thought and thought and he couldn't take it much longer, he had to see Sara, be with her and fulfill a desire that he has had for a long time, but should he risk his freedom just to see her?

After a few more days of hiding and pondering Michael came to a decision.

" I have to see her," Michael thought, " Sara might have been the only reason to stay, but I had to save Lincoln. I couldn't see him die for something he didn't do."

Michael hid his apperance as much as possile and got on a bus heading back to Fox River. Nobody seemed to notice who he was or maybe they didn't care which was fine. Micheal then thought of something else, going back may not only endaner his life, but Sara's as well. Michael then got off the bus when it reached it's destination and looked up where Sara lived.

" Here goes nothing," he thought and headed out of the station.

Meanwhile, Sara was at home at that moment, a day off after a hectic few weeks. Ever since the prison break, Sara has thought about Michael, even though she knew she shouldn't.

" Michael broke out of prison," Sara told herself, " Stop thinking about him."

Sara knew she couldn't, it was hard, she was worried about his safety.

Sara began pacing around her apartment, she felt like she couldn't relax. Sara sat down, but then heard a knock at the door. Sara went up to the door and looked out, she saw Michael.

Sara opened the door only to stare at him.

" What are you doing here?" Sara whispered.

" I had to see you," Michael said, " Don't be mad at me."

Sara just quickly signaled him inside and shut the door.

" You risk grave danger coming here," Sara said in a low voice, " Don't you realize the cops are not going to give up until they lock you back up."

Michael looked at Sara's beautiful face, she was mad, and he made it worse by coming back.

" I'm sorry," Michael said, " You have to know I mean you no harm."

Sara sighed and turned away from him. She knew he was right.

" Sara," Michael said.

" Why did you come here?" Sara asked looking at him.

" Do you have to ask?" Michael asked in return.

" You have to turn yourself in," Sara said.

" Not until I know that Lincoln can be cleared," Michael said, " The evidence is out there."

Sara sat down, " Then let his lawyer find it," Sara said.

" It's not working fast enough," Michael said, " It didn't work fast enough."

Sara just didn't want to look at him, but she couldn't help herself, Michael just had those type of eyes that drew you in.

Michael then sat next to her, " I don't mean to scare you," Michael said.

Sara then looked away, " You did that one day in the sick bay," Sara said.

Sara then got up and walked away from him.

" You can't be here any longer," Sara said, " You have to leave. If I could help you I would, but in this case I can't. I can't help an escaped fugitive."

Michael then got up and pulled her to him. Sara couldn't help herself but melt into the strength of his arms around her. His hands felt warm and she needed warmth to wash away the fear. The looks he gave her shot an arrow through her heart. Her eyes just locked with his, and the stares made her heart pound so hard.

" Relax," Michael said, " I won't hurt you."

" I know," Sara said, " I can see that, but that doesn't change the fact of what you have done."

" I felt like I had no other choice," Michael said, " I did what I had to do to save Lincoln." " Michael," Sara began to say.

" Don't talk," Michael said, " I don't want to talk about it."

Michael just looked into her eyes again and pushed hair away that blocked them. Sara's eyes were a beautiful sight to see.

" I can't help you," Sara said, " But what are you thinking?"

" How beautiful you are," Michael admitted," And that I came here to see you outside of the infirmary, other than that you don't want to know what I am thinking."

" I'll tell you what I'm thinking," Sara said, " Don't just stand there."

" What do you mean by that?' Michael asked. "

Your stares are making me nervious," Sara said, " Just kiss me already."

Michael couldn't believe he just heard those words out of her and that she gave him an open invitation. Michael first touched her cheek with the palm of his hand before touching his lips to hers, gently at first. Michael then added a little more pressure and Sara's grip tightened around him.

In her mind Sara heard, " Push him away, he's an escaped convict, don't get carried away." Sara didn't listen to her mind, she was listening to her heart and enjoyed the moment, a moment that wouldn't last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to Move on ( Chapter 2) 

Sara ended up pushing Michael away before things go any furthur. Her eyes again locked with his.

" You have to go," Sara said, " Before things really get out of hand."

" Things are already out of hand," Michael said, " More than anyone can handle."

" I don't think I can handle this," Sara said walking away from him.

Michael didn't let her get too far before he stopped her.

" Don't walk away," Michael said," Not when it makes the feeling right."

" This situation is right," Sara said, " You being here isn't right."

Michael just looked at Sara and then felt like he was making the wrong decision coming back, but he had to be with her. Sara didn't want to look at him, his eyes drove her crazy. Tension was building so strongly and it was hard to let go.

" You need to go away," Sara said, " Before.."

" Before what?" Michael asked interrupting her, " Before we both lose control?"

" Yes," Sara answered, " Plus this is crazy. You escaped from prison."

" I did what I had to do," Michael said.

" You lied to me," Sara reminded him, " How can I trust you? You are capable of anything. How could you lie to me?"

" I can't tell you," Michael said.

" This situation has to stop here," Sara said, " I'm not kidding about this."

" It doesn't have to stop," Michael said again pulling her to him.

" Let go," Sara said.

Michael didn't want to listen to what Sara had to say and silenced her with a kiss. Sara couldn't push him away no matter how easy it might have been. Sara just added to the kiss which deepened every second.

" How can this situation be so wrong," Sara thought, " Yet feel so good at the same time."

A/N: Sorry if this is too short. I had a tough time deciding what to add.


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to Move On ( Chapter 3) 

No matter how wrong it seemed, not matter how much she tried, Sara Tancredi couldn't push Micheal Scofield away. The strength of his arms around her is what she need and the feeling was not going away either. Sara felt powerless now, she wanted to be with Michael, she just wished Michael didn't break out of prison. This kiss just deepened and Michael gently swung Sara in the other direction and they fell back on the sofa. This time Michael stopped.

" This can't happen," Sara said, " What are you trying to do?"

" I'm not trying to do anything," Michael said again moving strands of hair that covered Sara's eyes.

" Liar," Sara said, " You're capable of anything."

" I didn't come here to hurt you or scare you," Michael said.

Sara looked away from him, she didn't want to look into his eyes anymore.

" I'm sorry I lied to you," Michael said, " But I had to."

" Why?" Sara said," You could of told me anything."

Michael looked away from her briefly, but then he looked back at her.

Sara sat back and closed her eyes. Michael still sat beside her, and didn't move.

" Will you look at me," Michael said, " Why push away from something we both want?"

" You don't know what I want," Sara said, " I don't even think I know you. You make me nervious."

" You know enough," Michael said.

Looking at Michael, Sara couldn't get thoughts out of her head. The warmth of his arms around her, the tenderness of the embrace and she had to admit to herself, the surge she feels when his lips are on hers. Michael's hands were warm on hers and Sara felt limp again. Did she want his touch? Michael Scofield was an escaped convict, did she want him in her life? Taking that chance could be a big mistake. Being with Michael was a mistake, but the desire and passion was there and too good to let go.

" Sara," Michael said.

Sara then just looked at him.

Michael just moved closer to her and again kissed her. Sara had to fight, but she couldn't anymore. Had she gotten through to him or has Michael gotten through to her. The feeling was a little too much, but hard to fight. Michael moved his lips from hers and he began nuzzling the side of her neck. He had to admit to himself he missed being intimate with someone and this is what he wanted.

" Stop," Sara said pushing him away.

" I'm sorry," Michael said, " I can't help myself."

" I can't either," Sara said, " But this is wrong, it can't happen like this."

" I can see it in you eyes," Michael said, " Don't deny your feelings. I know I lied to you, but I also know I don't scare you."

" I don't want to feel this way," Sara said, " You're an escaped fugtive."

Michael just touched her gently with the palm of his hand.

" You' re right," Sara said, " I can't fight it no matter how much I try."

Sara then just kissed Michael. The desire was there. The feeling was just too good to pass up. In the end Michael ended up getting what he wanted, or was it what they both wanted?


End file.
